starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Шаттл
right|thumb|250px|[[Шаттл T-4a типа «Лямбда» был хорошо известной моделью]] Шаттл или челнок ( ) был небольшим судном, используемым для транспортировки личного состава, как правило, по крайней мере частично, в космосе. Существовало множество различных типов шаттлов. Некоторые были предназначены только для перевозки людей с орбит планет на ее поверхность или с одного большого корабля на другой, расположенный неподалеку. Тем не менее, многие шаттлы были оснащены собственными гипердвигателями и, таким образом, могли передвигаться на большие расстояния. Военные шаттлы, используемые для сбора и доставки войск, как правило, назывались войсковыми шаттлами или пехотным транспортом. Появления * Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Обманутые * Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Роковой альянс * Star Wars: The Old Republic * * * * * * * Knight Errant * Жизнь и легенда Оби-Вана Кеноби * Восхождение и падение Дарта Вейдера * Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза * Подростковый роман Звёздные войны: Скрытая угроза * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * Star Wars: Battlefront * Outbound Flight * Странствия джедая: Опасные игры * Star Wars Adventures 2: The Cavern of Screaming Skulls * Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов * Star Wars: Battlefront II * Звёздные войны: Войны клонов * Войны клонов. Решай свою судьбу: Кризис на Корусанте * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' game * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film * Войны клонов: Мышиная охота * The Clone Wars: Transfer * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes * Войны клонов: Доверься инстинкту * * * * * * * * * * * * Республиканские коммандос: Тройной Ноль * Медстар I: Военные хирурги * Испытание джедаев * Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron * Лабиринт зла * Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов * Подростковый роман Звёздные войны Месть ситхов * Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера * Последний из джедаев: Разорванная сеть * Последний из джедаев: Возвращение тёмной стороны * * * Domain of Evil * * A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker * Хан Соло и гамбит хаттов * * * Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда * Escape from the Death Star * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * * Scoundrel's Luck * Star Wars 33: Saber Clash * Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit * Strike Force: Shantipole * Battle for the Golden Sun * Starfall * Otherspace * Scavenger Hunt * Riders of the Maelstrom * Black Ice * The Game Chambers of Questal * The Isis Coordinates * Death in the Undercity * Кладбище Альдераана * * * * * Миссия на Лианне * * * * * * * Under a Black Sun * Звёздные войны. Восстание 12: Малые победы, часть 2 * Звёздные войны. Восстание 13: Малые победы, часть 3 * Звёздные войны. Восстание: Вектор * Руины Дантуина * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike * Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron * * * * Подростковый роман Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар * Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар * Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil * Star Wars 58: Sundown! * Star Wars 60: Shira's Story * Тени Империи (комикс) * * * * ''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая * Роман Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая * Подростковый роман Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая * ''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' video game * Толщина кожи: история толстой танцовщицы * Мандалорский доспех * Рисковое дело * Перемирие на Бакуре * ''Star Wars: Rebellion'' * * Люк Скайуокер и тени Миндора * * * * * * * * Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Световые мечи * Новый Орден джедаев: Вектор-Прайм * Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy * * Разрывное течение * Судьба джедаев: Изгнание }} Источники * A Guide to the Star Wars Universe * Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game * Справочник по «Звёздным войнам» * Star Wars Campaign Pack * Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope * Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back * Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi * Rebel Alliance Sourcebook * Death Star Technical Companion * Planets of the Galaxy, Volume One * Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Two * Справочник по «Наследнику Империи» * ''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition * Справочник по «Тёмному воинству» * Wanted by Cracken * Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley * Galaxy Guide 8: Scouts * Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim * Справочник по «Тёмной империи» * Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Three * Справочник по Оригинальной трилогии * ''Death Star Technical Companion'', Second Edition * Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters * Справочник по «Последнему приказу» * ''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition * ''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'', Second Edition * Cracken's Rebel Operatives * ''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition * Galaxy Guide 11: Criminal Organizations * The Star Wars Planets Collection * Galladinium's Fantastic Technology * Справочник по «Теням Империи» * Секреты «Звёздных войн: Тени Империи» * * * * Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide * Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised * Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt * Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear * * * Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн * Руководство по игре Star Wars: The Old Republic * Энциклопедия Star Wars: The Old Republic * Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire» * Солнца фортуны * * * * Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook * * Звёздные войны. Имперский справочник: Руководство командира * Fly Casual * Твердыни сопротивления * * }} Категория:Шаттлы Категория:Типы шаттлов Категория:Классификация звездолётов